


Wrap Party

by rpfwriters



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Language, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, implied sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpfwriters/pseuds/rpfwriters
Summary: You, RDJ, and Evans have a party of your own after the Avengers wrap party.





	Wrap Party

Robert’s parties were always the best, the best music, the best alcohol, the best company. But with this party, well, he’d gone all out. It was, after all, perhaps the last time you would all be together in one place ever again. The entire cast of the Avengers was there, the original members, as well as those who’d come on board over the years. If they’d ever shown their face in an Avengers movie, they were in attendance. Robert’s mansion was packed, filled to the brim with more people than you could count.

The alcohol was flowing freely and everybody was drunk or as close to drunk as they could get. As the party began to wind down and people began to leave, you ended up hanging out in Robert’s living room with a bunch of people - Evans, Robert, Pratt, Jeremy, and Elizabeth, several dozen more in close proximity, though not invading your space. You were stretched out on Robert’s insanely large couch - more like two or three beds shoved together than a couch - shoes kicked off, the heels you’d been wearing for hours making your feet ache, Evans’ jacket was thrown over your shoulders to stave off the chill coming through the open French doors. Pratt and Elizabeth were off to one side, heads together, whispering furiously, and Jeremy was tapping out a beat on the back of the couch. You weren’t drunk, just a little bit buzzed, feeling good, happy, comfortable. A warm and fuzzy feeling.

“Here.” Robert stuck a drink in front of your face, wiggling it enough to make the ice cubes hit the sides of the glass tumbler. It was the third or fourth drink he’d brought you in the last hour.

“If I didn’t know better, Downey, I’d think you were trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me,” you giggled.

Robert feigned shock, not well, considering the caliber of actor he was, and shoved the drink into your hand, then he disappeared into the crowd of people.

Evans dropped onto the couch beside you, his arm around you, his breath warm against your skin when he pressed his mouth to your ear.

“He’s trying to get you drunk,” he whispered.

“I know,” you grinned. You turned to look at him, your lips a breath away from his. “Question is, Evans, why aren’t you?”

Chris chuckled, low in the back of his throat. His hand was heavy on your waist, sliding up your side and around your back as he pulled you tight against him. “Maybe I’m letting him do all the work for me,” he growled.

“Evans!”

He groaned as he pressed a kiss to your forehead and followed the voice calling his name. You sipped from your drink, watching as the crowd thinned, waving goodbye as people left. It wasn’t long before you were alone. You stretched your arms over your head, threw your feet up on the couch, and let your eyes close.

“You drunk yet, Y/L/N?” Robert asked.

You opened one eye to see him standing just a couple of feet away. “Maybe,” you shrugged. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Evans coming toward you, a lopsided grin on his face. You didn’t miss the wink he dropped Robert’s direction.

Robert sat by your feet, pulled them into your lap, picked up your left foot and began rubbing it gently, his thumb pressing into the center of it, the feeling delightfully erotic. Unable to bite it back, you moaned quietly. A few seconds later a pair of strong hands landed on your shoulders, pushing you forward so he could slip behind you, then he pulled you back to rest against his broad chest, one arm around you, his hand resting on your stomach, the other absentmindedly rubbing your arm. Chris’s beard brushed against the side of your neck, his lips finding and seeking your pulse point, nibbling softly while his fingers twisted in the hem of your shirt, dragging it up a few inches, exposing your stomach. A second later, another hand slid up your leg from your foot, gently caressing you. Robert.

Your legs fell open, Robert’s hand now on your inner thigh as he moved closer, both of your legs now completely in his lap. Chris had your shirt bunched up, his fingers splayed over your stomach, just beneath your breasts, his lips still roaming over your flushed skin. You tipped your head to the side, giving Chris better access, one hand coming up to tangle in his still long hair, hair he hadn’t yet cut, even though filming had ended almost two weeks ago. A quiet sigh escaped you.

“Do you want me to stop?” Chris whispered, his breath hot against your ear.

“N-no,” you stammered. Every inch of your body was on fire, burning with need for the two men you’d been crushing on for months.

Robert released the button on your jeans and slid down the zipper, his fingers grazing you through your lacy underwear. Your hips jerked, drawing a smirk from the cocky actor.

“Do you want Bobby to stop?” he murmured.

You shook your head, temporarily forgetting how to speak as Robert dropped his head and pressed a kiss to your stomach, then another, and another.

Chris pulled your shirt up and over your head, dropping it to the floor, his hands on your breasts, kneading them, his thumbs circling the nipples, bringing them to hard peaks, pushing against the thin material of your bra. Robert crawled out from beneath you, moving so he was kneeling between your legs. He tugged off your jeans, leaving you in nothing but your bra and panties. He yanked off his jacket and tossed it aside, chuckling as Chris maneuvered you around so you were nestled between his legs, your back against his broad chest, the two of you sprawled across the huge couch, your bra hitting the ground a few seconds later.

Robert leaned over you, his lips back on your stomach, his hands on your thighs, pushing them open. He stretched out, his head dropping to the apex of your thighs, his nose sliding along you the edge of your panties as he mouthed you, his tongue flicking out, pressing the soft cotton material against your clit. He did it again and again, teasing you repeatedly until your hips were rising up to meet his mouth.

“Jesus, Robert, come on,” you moaned, your fingers digging into Chris’s forearm.

Robert chuckled again, hooked a finger in the waistband of your underwear and impatiently yanked them off. His tongue flicked out again and he licked a long, slow stripe through your wet pussy. Chris took hold of your chin, turning your head and catching your lips in his, the taste of whiskey and mint flooding your mouth, his fingers plucking at your hard, aching nipples, your back arching as you tried to push yourself closer.

Robert slid his hands beneath your ass, lifting you to meet his mouth, his tongue lapping and licking, slipping inside of you. Chris’s hand moved down your stomach, quickly and easily finding your clit, gently circling it as Robert devoured you.

You could feel the orgasm building, the coil deep in the pit of your stomach tightening, your nerve endings tingling in anticipation, your body overwhelmed by everything these two men were doing to you. When Robert pushed his finger in alongside his tongue and Chris expertly twisted your clit between his fingers at the same time that he pinched your nipple, everything went white, starbursts of light exploding behind your eyes. You gasped, mewling obscenely as the orgasm rushed through you.

“That’s it, baby,” Chris murmured as he held you, his fingers still caressing your clit. “Do you like that? Do you like what Bobby’s doing to you? Feels good, doesn’t it?” His voice was thick with need and desire, his beard tickling your cheek, his hand tight on your waist as he held you for his friend. “Just wait until I get my mouth on you.”

His words were all it took, pushing you over the edge. You held onto Chris, your hands on his arm, nails digging into his forearm, a shudder running through you as you came.

The two men held you, kissing you, caressing you, working you through the orgasm. When it was over, Robert sat up and wiped a hand across his mouth, grinning widely. He gestured to Chris, who lifted you as if you weighed nothing, handing you to Robert.

He laid you on the couch, taking a few seconds to make sure you were comfortable, leaning over you to kiss you tenderly before he pulled off his jeans and t-shirt, that adorable smirk still on his face, the smirk that made your heart thump harder. You reached for him, palming his cock through his tight boxer briefs, his head falling back, his eyes closing. He leaned down and kissed you again, his hand splayed over your stomach, his tongue darting out to lick at your lips before plunging into your mouth.  

Chris dropped to his knees on the floor, pulled your legs over his shoulders, and laid soft kisses over your stomach and hips, his fingers sliding through your wet pussy. You could feel the burn from his beard on the inside of your thighs as his mouth roamed over you, licking, sucking, and kissing you. He brought you right up to the edge and then, and only then, did he slide his tongue into your pussy, fucking you with his mouth, his thumb pushing into you, deep inside of you, pressing repeatedly and insistently against your g-spot.

You were writhing and squirming, desperately trying to keep yourself together so that you could make Robert and Chris feel as good as they were making you feel. You ran your hand down Robert’s chest to his stomach, pushing his boxers down so you could take him in your hand. With your other hand, you wrapped your fingers in Chris’s hair, urging him on. You stroked Robert as Chris worked his magic between your legs. It didn’t take long before you were coming again, your back arching off of the couch as you screamed Chris’s name.

Chris stood up and hurriedly stripped off his clothes while Robert pulled you into his lap, wrapping your legs around his waist, his cock rubbing against your overstimulated pussy. You moaned, dropping your head to rest it on his shoulder as he fondled your breasts, his hands completely covering them, sliding down to your waist. He pushed a condom into your hand, groaning as you slid it down his shaft, then he lifted you effortlessly and slid you down his hard cock, groaning as your warm heat surrounded him.

You felt a hard body against your back, then Chris was wrapping his arms around you from behind and placing wet, open-mouthed kisses all over your neck and shoulders. Robert held you, guiding you as you rode him; Chris was behind you, grinding against you, the hard line of his cock pressing against your ass, his hands on your breasts, his thumbs brushing over the nipples. You reached back and took hold of him, stroking him as Robert pounded into you. Your head fell back against Chris’s shoulder, eyes closed, letting the feel of the two men surrounding you work its way through your body.

Robert’s hands were on your thighs, his chest pressed against yours, his lips pressed to your ear, encouraging you to ride him hard, while Chris was rutting against you from behind, his cock sliding through your hand, kissing you everywhere he could reach, touching you everywhere, his beard burning and scratching the skin everywhere his lips touched. You were impossibly close to another climax, your body on fire with need, your head spinning, dizzy with the sensations that were overwhelming you.

Robert pulled your his hips down, his coming up at the same time, burying himself deep inside of you. He came with a loud grunt, his fingers tightening hard enough that you knew it would leave bruises.

You didn’t even have time to catch your breath before Chris was pulling you away from his friend. You watched as he slid a condom down his impressive length and then he was sliding into you, filling you completely. He pulled your legs around him, your feet resting on the back of his thighs. He leaned over you, his forehead against yours, kissing you softly as he thrust into you with long, deep strokes.

You met him thrust for thrust, moaning his name as he moved inside of you, your fingers scrambling for purchase. Robert took one of your hands and held it loosely in his, gently kissing your fingers. He brushed a hand through your hair and leaned close, his lips pressed to your ear. Chris took your other hand, his mouth next to your other ear. Both of them were whispering to you, words of praise that had your heart singing. You were gasping and moaning, using your legs to pull Chris deeper and deeper into you. He rubbed his hand up and down your leg as he rocked into you, his hips stuttering, his thrusts becoming even harder, even deeper until you were both coming, him with a low growl, you with his name on your lips.

You were wasted, gone, utterly and completely spent, every muscle in your body aching. Chris placed soft kisses all along your neck and shoulder before he pushed himself to his feet. Robert yanked a blanket off the back of the couch and pulled it over you, then he pressed a kiss to your temple. You were asleep before the lights went off.


End file.
